1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decorative items, and more particularly to a novel article of manufacture such as a T-shirt, leather jacket or the like, which is worn with a 3-dimensional decoration in such a manner as to be permanently affixed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to decorate articles of manufacture such as T-shirts, leather jackets or the like by painting, sewing, embroidering or in more recent times, sewing or gluing decorative articles to the outer surface of the garment. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing sewing or gluing techniques inasmuch as the decorative item sometimes is damaged or separated from the garment during washing procedures or cleaning procedures. This is due primarily to the fact that in the case of threads for sewing, the threads may be severed or may become old and fatigued so that the article will fall off. With respect to gluing, washing procedures normally cause the glue to be emulsified or weakened so that the decoration will not remain in its proper location.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel article of manufacture which will retain the decorative item in such a manner that it will withstand rough handling such as encountered when the garment or article is subjected to washing or cleaning procedures. The decorative article and its attaching means should be impervious to chemical weakening and should resist bending and pulling as the article of manufacture is worn or used.